


His Father (His Son)

by MVickery



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: DadSchlatt, Demon, I JUST WANT TO READ SOMETHING WITH SCHLATT AS TUBBO'S FATHER, Self-Indulgent, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, is that too much to ask?!, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVickery/pseuds/MVickery
Summary: Schlatt watched as Tubbo was trapped in a yellow concrete structure upon the podium he’d used when he was first elected.Many years ago, Schlatt had also watched as his son died in his arms.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	His Father (His Son)

The room was furnished exactly how the book had instructed him to do so.

Blood from an open wound lay in a shakily drawn symbol on the floor in front of him, and a book also was set in the middle of it all.

Other than that, nothing other than icicles and three empty alcohol bottles were there.

A drip of sweat made its way down JSchlatt’s cheek despite the low temperature. Everything had to go perfect or else he might not…

… no, he couldn’t think about that.

This  _ had _ to work.

And so, Schlatt slammed his hands upon the golden yellow concrete below him. Blood dripping from each long cut on his arms.

Blue light brightly shone in a burst from the blood symbol, and Schlatt fell back onto his hands as he scrambled to get away from the being which slowly rose from previously solid ground.

He gulped and then scooted closer to the unknown being, and then with a stammering voice he finally spoke.

“I-I’ve brought you here for a deal.”

Three eyes blinked at him and a smile rose to the lips of the creature.

“Ah. You  _ do  _ know just what a deal would entail? Throwing your whole life away! And at such a young age too.”

It sounded more patronising than concerned.

“I know exactly what I’m getting into here. Do you accept my deal?”

Schlatt had to harden up. Feel nothing, for feelings would soon be irrelevant and unattainable.

He held out his hand unflinchingly.

The being mulled over the offer jokingly before leaning in close to his face and talking with a cold and foul smelling breath.

“I will accept this  _ deal _ .”

Cold winds blew in through an unknown area, making Schlatt shield his face but still stand tall as the creature began to float from within the circle, and blue lights surrounded it.

“Three lives shall be given, and for each a part of you will be taken.”

Schlatt felt a tear drip down his cheek. This would be goodbye.

“First, your heart, for the emotions you give will be dulled to near nothing.”

A spike like icicle suddenly stabbed through his chest. Skewering him in a way that slowly sapped away his energy and thought process.

“Second, your sanity, for the sane cannot provide a good showing.”

Another icicle pierced him. This time going straight through his skull. Schlatt felt his mind slowly drifting away into an ever empty cosmos.

“Third, and finally.”

The being landed down onto the ground with the sound of splatters hitting his ears, despite his vision having gone blurry and tearful.

“The soul of a father and son to be eaten. The fathers as a sacrifice, while the son’s to be reborn. Once the third extra life is taken, the child’s powers will be realised.”

The room encased itself with ice and memories sped past his fading view.

_ A tavern, in which a woman stood alone. _

_ A child held in his arms. _

_ A grave. _

_ A box. _

_ Nothing _ …

Nothing.

  
  
  


—————

  
  
  


He’d been blind.

Having made a deal with a demon meant that his soul would never find peace, and he was fine with that.

There wasn’t really that much which amused him anymore, so he’d had to make his own entertainment nowadays.

So one day, Schlatt decided to run for President.

Betrayal was an expression he just couldn’t get enough of. The faces of the two dimwits Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit were so f*cking funny at the time that he’d nearly choked on spit.

Then, he’d met  _ the other _ one.

Tubbo was a ram hybrid. That wasn’t uncommon in the least, so it’d never really been in his mind until later on.

The boy was a foolish, idiotic, yes man who couldn’t survive unless someone else was giving him the orders.

Or at least, that had been what he’d thought.

Something about the boy… it struck some kind of chord in him.

So when he exiled both Wilbur and Tommy, instead of punting Tubbo off with them, Schlatt had kept the boy as Secretary of State.

It was obvious the kid wasn’t on his side.

He couldn’t lie and was the nicest person probably in the entire server. Such an idiotic trait that would never serve any helpful purpose, probably ever!

And yet, he still couldn’t bring himself to shove the kid out.

Quackity and others had come to him. Yelled and asked why he’d do such a thing? Did his drinking somehow affect his leadership abilities?

Stupid questions from stupid people.

Eventually they’d all got to the conclusion that it was all to annoy Wilbur. Seeing as the two had been good friends when they’d first met it wasn’t a far assumption to think that Schlatt was lording his power over him.

In reality, however, he didn’t really know the truth.

Imagine his surprise, when he’d set the kid down in his office and gotten ready to check over any documents he’d done, only to find that Tubbo was a seeming natural.

Other than spell checking, everything was done to a perfect degree that both Quackity and George couldn’t have been able to accomplish even if working together seriously.

Such a strange thing for a kid like that to be able to do.

When Tubbo had first gotten his custom made suit it’d reminded him of himself.

A horned hybrid with dark brown hair, in a suit.

The only difference was that Schlatt was the offspring of both a goat and ram hybrid, while the kid only displayed ram horns and minor flocking instincts.

After a long time of fighting against the random urge not to exile the traitor, he’d come up with a solution to get rid of him for good.

Execute the kid in front of a large audience so there was no way to go back on it.

It was strange to be feeling such emotions. Perhaps during the times they’d spent mulling over documents and data, Schlatt had somehow begun to think of himself as a mentor figure.

Unlikely, but it was the only option he could possibly think of.

Unless, of course, somehow the deal that he’d made years ago was beginning to fade off.

However, that would mean…

...no.

Somewhere, out there in the world. He was…….

Fine.

Schlatt listened to Tubbo talking excitedly about his plans for the festival and felt almost sick to his stomach.

Why? He did not know.

The in-depth designs that he was shown with a smile by his Secretary of State, who had never been so exuberant in front of him, were just means to an end.

He’d always been a great actor.

“Tubbo! Wonderful speech here. The Secretary of State must  _ always  _ be on the side of the President. Right?”

Then, it began.

Quackity and many others who were on his side cheered.

Cheering for a young boy to die. A child who would be sacrificed for the greater good of his nation that was built of bones and blood. A kid.

“Schlatt?! Schlatt please.”

An unsure and fearful smile covered Tubbo’s face. Schlatt hid the disgust he felt in that moment far away inside of his heart.

That oh so cold heart, unbelonging to him.

“Technoblade.”

He made eye contact once more with the kid trapped within yellow concrete. That awful colour was menacing and horrid.

“Do it.”

Eyes so filled with fear looked back at him. Knowing this was his end and at a young age too.

“I’ll make it as painless and colourful as possible.”

“Wait please no! Why are you-!”

The crossbow released in what felt like slow motion. White red and blue particles racing towards the death of another. A boy.

A beautiful explosion of colour burst around the concrete. Beautiful, awful, and magnificent.

Screams and yells came from the less inclined to his reign, one yell of which sounded like TommyInnit who was meant to be nowhere near his country.

Cheers came from his Vice President who pumped his hands into the air.

“No more traitors! Long live Manberg!”

A revoltingly fake smile crossed over Schlatt’s face as he prepared to celebrate amongst the cry’s and tears.

The steam that came from the firework filled prison then evaporated with a burst of cold air, and everyone stopped in their tracks instantly.

Tubbo himself stood there, tears flowing down from his eyes and snot covering his clothes, completely intact.

It all finally hit him.

“Your f*cking-”

Schlatt took a step back. The murmuring from the crowd almost unbearable as he realised just what he had done.

“H-h-how am I alive?!”

A cackling laugh sounded for Schlatt’s ears only, while he could only stand in shock.

Everything clicked together like the world's most messed up jigsaw puzzle.

“Run, and get the f*ck out of my country.”

He whispered with horror, while he only wanted to go home and cry.

Tubbo looked back at him with confusion and sadness, not fully registering what had just happened to him in front of the whole country.

“W-wha-?”

“Get the f*ck out!”

Anger. Anger directed not to Tubbo, but himself. The boy stumbled over himself and squeezed his way out of the concrete, Technoblade just watching apathetically.

“He’s getting away! After hi-”

“No! Just f*cking- f*cking make that  _ thing _ run away!”

Schlatt yelled over to Quackity, who was about to chase after Tubbo.

What a horrible way to meet his own son.

—————

Rumours came out that Tubbo was some kind of unkillable monster Schlatt knew about. He cried himself to sleep, not knowing that his father had once made a deal with a demon to allow his son another chance at life.

—————

“Before we kill you, why did you do all the things you did? What did Tubbo ever do to you?!”

Schlatt lay drunk as could be in the old Manberg drug van. Well, probably L’Manberg now he was going to die, new President and all that sh*t.

“Answer us!”

Wilbur Soot leveled his netherite sword to his own Adam’s apple.

Schlatt grinned cheekily, knowing what his future would likely hold. Might as well have the last bit of humour ever before his end.

“Flatty Patty.”

His heart failed him, and the last thing Schlatt saw before death was the face of his own son.

—————

“Your son will likely die the same way your wife did. There is no possible way that he’ll live to see another month.”

A being of ice and emptiness watched as a caring father summoned him just to save his son.

A fruitless endeavour, but a feat nonetheless.

The child had such a promising future, however. So many different paths he could take and be used in.

The parent, however.

Schlatt was destined to do a great many things. Betrayal, dictatorship, a leader who would one day become a great man.

The son would be forever stifled by his greatness if surviving.

They would work together before the death of the father, in which the son would dedicate his life to making the country they’d worked on together a great nation.

Boring.

They could go through a much more fun track if something were to be taken.

So instead of making the deal for a son to just barely survive and grow, the son gained three lives while the father lost his own.

It was fun!

The child died with his illness and was picked up by another family.

Then, the poor and tortured father killed his very own son!

The final life lost was definitely the most entertaining.

No man who’d made a deal with him would ever find peace after death, but seeing as the child in question was still alive he kept Schlatt as a ghost to be tormented by memories.

Wilbur Soot blew up L’Manberg, and a child too.

The being allowed the former President to come visible again, if only to see his son being killed and then to take his revenge.

Wilbur Soot stood alone in the button room, as a ghostly Schlatt protected his son for the second ever time.

How amusing this would be! Right?

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Yee I accidentally found the Dad Schlatt Au and now my life got taken over quickly.


End file.
